


一个人人都会有的夜晚

by Alex1996



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: Excessive Drinking, Fairy Tales, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex1996/pseuds/Alex1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ajay一点也不奇怪自己会做噩梦，而Pagan却觉得是时候跟他谈一谈了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	一个人人都会有的夜晚

**Author's Note:**

> 所有人物都不属于我。这个胡言乱语的故事接在隐藏结局1（TRUE ENDING）之后，即Ajay没离开餐桌，被Pagan拐上飞机之后。真希望我能让他俩都再IC一点，但实际上写成这样已经很折腾我了，特别鸣谢那位我特别喜欢然而可能并不愿意让我提到名字的作者：）没有他打死我我也是写不出来的……

 

 

一个人人都会有的夜晚

 

 

　　如果你经历过，你就会发现真正的梦魇是一种很有意思的东西。你在深夜睁开眼睛，湿漉漉的头发裹着一颗茫然困惑的脑袋，像是一些水草吸附在水底的石头上。你下意识地抠抠这里挠挠那里，掀开被子又盖好，发现你什么也想不起来。

 

　　你掀开被子是因为忘记了Kyrat的晚上会有多冷。

 

 

 

　　Ajay Ghale觉得自己在醒来前就花了至少有半个小时期待窗外可以响起警笛——用这一种喧嚣盖过其他那些夜晚街道应该有的声音。他期待风呜呜地吹过窗户，街对面的Claire夫妇家的狗像他一样从睡梦中惊醒，迷迷糊糊地叫了两声又栽回狗窝里。在那之后，他期待天要亮起来，各种街道上的声音都会再次活过来带来一种惹人嫌的生机勃发，最后，妈妈会过来敲响他的门。

 

　　但他的耳边什么都没有。过了一会，他听到森林狼的嗥叫声从不远处响起，然后则是响应它的呼唤的另一种声音。这种野生动物的对话仿佛无休无止，在森林间回荡，在每一片沾着露水的树叶上弹跳，直到跳进他的窗户，跳进他的脑子——Ajay迷迷糊糊地觉得这似乎有点惹恼了他。他翻了个身，把被子拉下来了一些。

 

　　窗帘看起来并不是工业流水线的产物，而是一种厚实的手工毛织物，像是猎人的战利品般死气沉沉地挡在窗户前。Kyrat没有月光的夜晚渗入这个房间，让Ajay觉得自己像是瞎了一样。他转头，看到在墙角最高处的半球形监视器里那一点闪烁的红光。

 

　　这让他一下冷静了下来，尽管那种过期了的怒气依然执着地挤进了他的脑海。那还是一个多月前，他还没能和Min达成最大限度的——妥协。

 

　　那时候他的自由要比现在更少，Min以一种对待顽童的方式对待他，像圈养一只牲畜一样把他锁在这个房间里，辅以摄像头，还说是为他好，就好像是害怕他一不留神从床上掉下去摔死。一开始Ajay还试图透过那个镜头和无论是坐在屏幕后的谁谈判，但他很快就失去了耐心，一会便暴躁地蹿上去赤手把整个设备连着些花花绿绿的电线扯下来，或者干脆拿手边所有的一切硬邦邦的，有棱有角的玩意练习准头。然而只要他离开房间半步，再回来就一定会发现被他破坏掉的一切都已经被换成了新的，尤其是那个——崭新的玻璃外罩干净透亮，Ajay都能在上面看到自己浅浅的倒影——此外，Min告诉他，如果他真的那么想冲天花板砸花瓶、笔筒、造型怪异可笑的小雕像，那么他砸完一定要记得跟他或者Gary讲一声，好让他安排人送新的过来。

 

　　那时他才刚刚被这个神经病扣留，完全搞不懂在Pagan Min治下的Kyrat的真正规则。甚至他所记得的一切就只是他走出那扇门，心里想着他不再拥有的母亲和几乎从未拥有的妹妹，然后又惊讶地发觉自己想到了一点自己那个完全没有印象的父亲。他抬起头，看到眼前那个裹在奇怪粉红外套里的男人盯着他看，比出一个请君入瓮的手势，笑容刺眼却称得上有点伤感。

 

　　 _于是他就做了蠢事。_

 

　　他走了过去，伸手扶了一下爬上直升机，感觉到手心里残留着那种金属被太阳炙烤后的灼热。风在他们脚下汇聚，升起。

 

　　这其中有些什么东西很奇怪，很不对劲。他甚至不敢抬起头看一眼那个一直对他微笑的人的眼睛。

 

　　 _简直他妈的不对劲极了。_

　　再之后——一般来说，在Ajay不得不回到这个房间里时，他都会故意避开那个 _闪啊闪_ 的滑稽玩意。所有人都得假装对屋子里的大象熟视无睹。而Min则对他的忍让表示了赞赏，具体到行为上则表现为：在Ajay换衣服以及洗澡前后半个小时，那点红光都会仁慈地熄灭。每到这种时候，Ajay就会有点控制不住地盯着这个闯入自己生活的东西猛看，忍住不去想这多像是那种科幻片里的杀人昆虫的巢穴。

 

　　Min甚至还他妈的跟他解释过这是一种礼貌——而同样不需要征得他意见的粗鲁则是在他不知道的地方装摄像头和监视器，比如说被子里。顺带一提，别老把头闷着了，会变得更傻的。

 

　　几次交锋下来，Ajay总算意识到这种对话毫无意义，便也马上开始做再也不在他面前开口的打算。但这个可能性却也被难以忍受的不快掐灭了——当他保持沉默，Min就会有意无意地用那些被他曲解的东西将他淹没。他从他的衣着挑剔到他对食物的喜好，从他的坐姿批判到他的作息习惯，从SNL（他收看的节目）嘲笑到Kanye West（这仅仅是他知道的人了）的修养。更糟糕的是，这整个过程都充斥着那种Min的深色眼睛的窥探的凝视，不自然得好像他妈演戏一样夸张的肢体语言，还有他的手，胳膊——揉他的头发，抓住他的手，圈住他的肩膀。他强行拉近他们的距离，还要逼他也假装那样很自然。

 

　　于是在很长的一段时间里，Ajay Ghale都以为他对于Pagan Min来说只是个有着靠谱保险的玩具。而他厌恶这种想法，更招惹他厌恶的想法则是他也许可以在Min终于厌倦这种父子游戏后捡回一条命来——凭借他的母亲。

 

　　他盯着监视器，困惑却毫无意义地眨眼，感觉到那些梦魇带来的冷汗汇聚起来从他的后颈流下。他拼命地想知道自己刚才到底梦到了什么，他在梦里知道了什么。

 

_如此重要，以至于它们消失的如此之快。_

 

　　这种搏斗——感觉很类似他戴着头套坐在Min餐桌前，肾上腺素混乱地调动起机能，把一切都搅得一团糟。

 

　　 _也许，他至少应该装作认识他。_

 

　　突然，一种有节奏的噪音打断了他的思绪。Ajay用了好几秒才意识到那是敲门的声音，他想了想，嘴巴变成面孔上一条绷紧的，消极抵抗的直线。

 

　　但骚扰者并没有走开。敲门声又持续了几下，接着则是钥匙插入，转动，门锁轻响得咔哒一声，以及润滑得很好的门轴配合着转动的声音。他仔细地听到那些细致的声音，心里的某个地方知道自己一定是快要发疯了。

 

　　门被打开，一片慑人的黑暗。接着，像一个魔鬼一样，Ajay看到Min苍白的脸从一片漆黑中脱形而出，带着那种他惯常的自认得体的微笑。Ajay转头看了一眼监视器，不意外地看到红光闪了几下，灭了。

 

　　他惊异于Min怎么可以表现得似乎一切正常。

 

　　他坐了起来，一只手探进枕头底下：一个手机，几张揉成一团的便签纸，半包口香糖。除了手机是Min的特殊恩惠，其他都是上次有人进来“打扫”时没来得及收走的东西。

 

　　他抓住手机，觉得总比什么都不做稍强一点，也不确定自己心里有没有打算拿这台还算结实的非智能机自卫的冲动。

 

　　Min走进他的攻击范围，熟练地伸手扭亮台灯。Ajay这才看到他穿着一件丝绸的睡袍，颜色依然遵循他那种自洽的审美逻辑。他他腋下夹着一本书，另一只手拎着一个酒瓶。他凑近他，一屁股坐在他的床沿，头扭过来。

 

　　他的面孔苍白而平板，深色的眼睛看起来几乎是空洞的，但其中确实还有一种让Ajay浑身发冷的东西。

 

　　他一点也不想知道他这是怎么了。

 

　　他紧闭着嘴，心里有一种感觉——Min似乎正等着他发问。

 

　　而他不想遂他的意。 _从这种细小的地方反抗，_ 他讽刺地想， _像是蚂蚁反抗踏下来的脚一样。_

 

　　“嗨。”Min说。Ajay盯着他，只觉得自己受够了。但Min似乎并不在乎他有没有回应，他只是慢慢地蹭过来了一些，让Ajay几乎是立刻想到了蝮蛇潜行到猎物身边的样子。

 

　　接着，Min把手里的书放在膝盖上。Ajay瞄了一眼，只能看到书本象牙白的封皮略有发黄，上面什么也没有写。

 

　　 _哦，说不定是什么洗脑读物，或者又是一个家族秘密。_ 他得假装自己完全不好奇。手机紧紧地藏进他的右手里，而整只右手又都被他压在身侧。

 

　　“你又想做什么？”他忍不住问道，几乎是在开口的同时就开始责怪自己沉不住气。

 

　　“你梦到什么了？我看到……”

 

　　Ajay忍不住又极快地向那个要命的监视器投去一瞥，依然什么都没有。他强迫自己不去想Min坐在一片黑暗中盯着屏幕看他睡觉的样子。

 

　　“不关你事。”

 

　　Min耸了耸肩，“然而，”他开口说，声音里并不寻常的镇定引起了Ajay的注意，“你为什么不告诉我呢？我是说，不管怎么样我也不可能让事情更糟糕。”他的吐息里充斥着一种潮湿刺鼻的苦味。

 

　　 _噢。_ Ajay想， _一个醉鬼。真不错啊Ajay Ghale，你看看，生活除了一个喝醉的老混蛋难道还有什么更好的能给你吗？_

 

　　“你低估自己了。”他听到一个熟悉的，干巴巴的声音讽刺道。而Min没有反应——他似乎是若有所思地晃了晃脑袋，整个人都几乎挤上了Ajay的床，压在他的被子上。Ajay松开手，感觉到对危险的恐惧和希望同时伸出尖牙狠狠地咬在他的脊背上，“……我没事。”他说，试图劝服他离开。他的腿蜷缩起来，抵着床板，眼睛瞥向关闭的监视器，“我其实都没做梦。”

 

　　要是他现在出手，胜算可以有多少？Ajay不知道自己退化了多少。Min比他高一个头还要多，但年龄足够当他的父亲——他妈的，他确实是这样想的。他抿着嘴，脑子里闪现出Min用一只钢笔杀死一个士兵的画面——尽管后者负着伤而且几乎没有抵抗。说到底，他也并没有那个机会。他再次想到那支钢笔，下意识地在衣服上蹭了蹭自己的右手。

 

　　他抬起头，看到Min在轻微地，以一种固定节奏前后摇晃着身子，仿佛是和着一种只有他能听到的音乐节拍。在暗淡的光线下，他面庞的大部分都隐没在阴影中，让他看起来阴鸷而漠然。而且似乎比刚才还要神智不清。

 

“你爱怎么说就怎么说。”这种语气似乎要比他平时更尖刻一点，好像是在表示‘ _我没有耐心了_ ’——Min举起手里的书对着Ajay的脸晃了晃，又很快很稳地放下手，就好像怕Ajay抢走它一样，“你个小混蛋，这他妈都不记得了？多好玩啊……”他嘟囔着说。

 

Ajay开始害怕他马上就会倒在这张床上睡着，或者死掉。

 

　　他伸出一只手，用一种奇异的，仅仅是看上去粗鲁的方式翻开书页。Ajay盯着他的手指以一种不可思议的柔和捻动纸张，突然觉得一句话也不想说了。Min想跟他废话，想跟他玩游戏，想给他展示这些——无论是什么玩意的东西，那就随便他吧。

 

　　“你知道，你们的睡眠都不是太好。我一直想知道这是不是有某种家族的因素在里面……而你更一直是个无比挑剔的小混蛋。有一次，你妈妈实在是累极了，但我只是在旁边看着她。我现在也搞不清她那时候是真的生气了还是太累了，之类之类的，总之，我还没等到她开始冲我说教就主动接过了你。她说教起来真的是太吓人了，天啊，我那时候就在想：‘这个女人确实有做个母亲的天赋’。”

 

　 _哦，又来了。_

 

　　“……后来我才知道她是故意的。不管怎么说，那时候我还在打一个电话，我现在还记得我大概是在和Yuma讨论一些军队的事，她其实打一开始听起来就不怎么好……得了吧！她听起来就他妈没有好过！……我躺着打那个电话，本来想把你放到旁边，但你就跟个虫子似的到处乱爬。那种精力都要把我吓住了，最后我终于抓住你了的时候，我才注意到Yuma已经气疯了‘ _霎昂！你毋鬼用啊！_ ‘’就是几个不怎么好听的词，骂人的。我挂掉电话，你还是一副不打算睡觉的样子。我抓住你的爪子，黏糊糊的，我敢打包票说不定狗爪都比你的手干净。你爬上爬下，突然就哭了起来，然后突然又安静下来，让我以为是我的哪个蠢办法起了效果——结果我一再做鬼脸，你就又开始哭。最后不知道你是不是哭累了，才终于停了下来……又小又臭的暖烘烘的一团，很沉地压在我身上。“他的语气带着种不祥的柔和，伸手在自己胸膛上比划了一下，看上去却依然心不在焉，好像这话并不是讲给Ajay听的。”我想，要是谁现在进来，那他就死定了。“

 

　　 _是的，到后来，人们都死了。_

 

　　Ajay谨慎地没有露出任何表情。Yuma，他只见过一面却印象深刻——在Min出去打了个电话的空隙，他和那个面无表情的女人坐在同一张桌子的两端，他能感觉到对方的目光像刀子一样割在他身上，像是一个屠夫打量一头挨宰的牛。

 

　　“如果我是你，“她慢慢地说，好像是在刻意强调着每个单词，标点符号和抑扬顿挫，”我就会更乐意自己解决自己的麻烦。对于一个注定的结局来说。“

 

　　Ajay觉得自己是不是听错了，她刚才是不是说了“ _自我了断_ “？还没等他想好怎么回应，Min便走了回来，带着一脸表现过度的笑容。他跟Yuma说了几句话，然后用英语说她可以走了。Yuma头也没点，又说了点什么，走了。Ajay一直坐着，拼命地在想这对古怪的兄妹到底是什么意思，还有，Min真的听不出那种恨意吗？

 

　　是的，他记得Yuma。至于这个故事的其他部分，他的妈妈？Min？他自己？噢，他宁愿不要去想。

 

　　他抬起头盯着Min看，觉得自己的右手已经完全麻痹了。而Min则继续低着头抚弄那本书，就好像那是一只睡着的小猫，或者任何毛绒绒的会打呼噜的东西。而突然之间，Ajay却想起自己看过的一部在探索频道播出的动物纪录片，大意就是在说猫是怎么在抓住猎物之后先死神一步玩弄它们的。有时候，它们会装作没有在看。

 

　　Min几乎是在避开他的目光。

 

　　“一知道了那个难熬的晚上，你妈妈就立刻嘲笑了我。”他挪了挪身子，转而用右肘撑在大腿上，手托着下巴。他的腰背弯成一段弧线，脖子却不自然地，若有所思地抬起。丝绸质地的袖子滑下他竖起的小臂，露出苍白的皮肤及其下结实匀称的肌肉。

 

　　Ajay很想知道那需要多大力气才能弄断。

 

　　“这个时候我就只能说，好吧好吧，即使是我也有一两件办不好的事情，对不对？更何况，小孩子都是恶魔。噢，你妈妈知道我曾经带过Yuma，于是她笑得更开心了。但这样，她还要装作怜悯我的样子说：‘Pagan，人人都会有这样的夜晚。‘我知道她是指被小孩折腾得没法睡觉也没法做事情啦，之类之类的。她还故意把这话说的文绉绉的，好给我一个小小的反击机会。这样一来，即使我没怎么睡觉倒也不会贸然生气了。”停顿。“我难道会说我不爱这种小小的狡猾吗？噢。”

 

　　他听上去越来越接近自言自语，那种心不在焉也一点都没减少。但Ajay却觉得Min像是在念念叨叨地走向什么危险的东西，疯疯癫癫的，还很可能觉得自己很是聪明。

 

　　 _得了吧，你不也觉得自己聪明得不得了吗，傻瓜蛋？_

 

　　他犹豫着不知道要不要打断他。不管怎么说，Min听上去似乎都并不需要他怎么反应。但Ajay很想知道如果坐在这里的不是他，Min还会不会醉醺醺地（上帝知道是真的假的）念叨这些他俩其实都完全不想去听的故事。

 

　　“然后，她给了我这个，并告诉我以后让你安眠就是我的责任了。”他的手指在手上的书上轻弹了一下，“女人，总是比你想的要更聪明。我想，她是想让我在乎你——不是因为她而在乎你，是真的去在乎。她知道男人，尤其是我这样的，就喜欢把责任和一切都联系起来。我不知道我是不是应该因为这个高兴一下——不过，她想让我高兴的话，我就会高兴起来的。”一个长长的停顿。Ajay听到Min绵长的呼吸节奏破碎了。后者深吸了一口气，Ajay觉得自己似乎能听到空气在他被烟卷和药物弄得破破烂烂的肺部里乱窜。

 

　　“嗯，她是为你好。”Ajay听到自己的声音这样说。他不知道自己为什么要说这种话。Min所说的一切，都似乎开始让Ajay去相信他那套语气浮夸，字斟句酌的废话。

 

　　“一本童话书，喏，”他突然把书丢到Ajay的膝头，伸手摸到放在旁边的酒瓶，嘴里嘟囔着“ _抵死嘅唔记得杯_ ”，自己拔开了瓶塞，长长的双腿盘坐起来，“ _你阿妈……_ 你母亲手抄的。”他摇了摇头，“抱歉，孩子，我想我可能是……有点累了。”

 

　　Min耸了耸肩，仰头喝了一口，接着又低下头困惑地盯着酒瓶，神色像是怀疑自己到底在干什么。

 

　　“我觉得你最好可以去休息一下？”Ajay说，他用左手轻柔地抓着那本书。他觉得这是他自从认识Pagan Min以来对这个人说过的语气最柔和的一句话了。

 

　　 _要是这个老混蛋能他妈的听进去就更好了。_

 

　　“她说，其实你不是很喜欢这些故事，但是她能给你讲这些其实就不错了，为了防止全部忘光她还得写下来。我拿到这本书的时候——其实只是个笔记本，我没说吗？噢——封面都已经烂掉了，基本就剩下右下角的一小块，写着，呃，写着你的名字，”他晃了晃脑袋，伸出一只手指指着Ajay似乎想要很使劲地戳他一下，“Ajay Ghale。”

 

　　Ajay点了点头，“我不知道。”他平静地陈述道。他偏过头，悄悄地，慢慢地把右手从身子底下抽出来，塞进被子里，忍着等那种酸麻劲过去。

 

　　“我翻开之前其实以为里面会写满了凯拉那些屁话，什么无所不能却狗屁不做的神啊，死了才知道自己要什么的信徒，之类之类的。但是没有，里面都是些，”他发出一阵短暂的，像是被掐住了脖子似的笑声。“呃，都是我读过的那种狗屎。这么说其实很不恰当。我没告诉Ishwari——”

 

　　 _他终于不再说“你妈妈”了_ ，Ajay想。 _他是想提醒谁？_

 

　　“——她不是唯一经历过那些夜晚的人。因为小孩都是不肯睡觉，好像约好了一样。那时候可能是因为我看起来最闲，所以也还得我给Yuma讲故事。但她和你不一样，我的小姑娘可爱极了。但我拿着书就想，‘为什么要我来说这些我自己都不信的鬼话啊？‘然后我就索性自己编一些故事给她听，一般都是取材于生活。有时候我说到一半，可能就被她发现了漏子一类的，她就用手抓着被子，很凶地瞪着我，也不吭气。我就板起脸，但还是逗她：‘ _你系唔系唔信啊？_ ‘我猜她可能觉得我很讨厌了，这时候她会更凶巴巴地瞪我，像一只猎狗瞪着兔子一样，倍感冒犯。但最后她就会听起来很无所谓地说：’ _你讲嘅我就信咯。_ ‘意思就是我说什么她都信。虽然我能从她的眼睛里看出她可能不是这么想的，但直到现在我都很是感激那一点点孩子能对你表现出来的忍让……因为很久之后我才知道这是一种奢侈品，而Yuma，她……呃，不对，我们是在说你，不是吗？——你。”

 

　　Ajay把手机埋在被子里，偷偷地用余光瞥着屏幕。他需要有人帮他解决这个。

 

　　 _Pagan喝醉了。在我这里。_

 

　　这部手机里一共也只有两个号码。其中一个的主人正坐在他面前，一手拿着酒瓶喋喋不休。

 

　　Gary睡了吗？

 

　　 _他走不了路了？_

 

　　快得像是什么见鬼的自动回复。Ajay想，见鬼。

 

　　 _还没有。_

 

　　Ajay抬起头，看着酒瓶里的液面低下去，他简直是在痛饮。

 

　　半夜，在他的房间里。

 

　　 _我觉得……_ 他刚刚打下几个词，便立刻来了新信息。

 

　　 _噢。_

 

　　Ajay盯着那个字，拿不准Gary这是什么意思。而他几乎是在这个鬼地方最靠谱的人了——同时，还是Min最信任的人之一。这其实是个减分项。

 

　　 _顺着他点。_

 

　　Ajay盯着屏幕看了至少三秒钟，然后把手机扔进了被子。

 

　　去你妈的。

 

　　他抬起头，却正好撞上了Min看过来的，含糊成一团的眼神。突然间，Ajay感到一阵恐慌——尽管他只是在和Gary发短信而已。他没做任何严重的，会受到惩罚的事情。

 

　　但是，他不确定Min是否知道这一点。他想起他过去听说过的那些酷刑——比方说，把一个人装到安满钉子的木桶里从山坡上滚下去。Kyrat有很多山坡，而且逐渐微弱下去的人的惨叫，从远处听起来会带上种近乎婉转的调子。

 

　　那是少数人才会欣赏的音乐，这种少数人……比如说，Pagan Min。

 

　　而Min却并没有说什么。Ajay也不知道他到底有没有看到自己在做什么。

 

　　“你，你则是另一种状况了。”他说，突然把酒瓶向他递出来，点头示意。

 

　　Ajay盯着他看了几秒，伸出手去。而在他的手指几乎就碰到Min的手指的时候，一阵恣意却乖戾的笑声却一下在他们中间炸裂开来，Ajay像是被火烫到般猛然抽回了手。

 

　　他希望自己的手没有抖那么厉害。

 

　　“去你妈的，Pagan。”他镇定地说。

 

　　而Min又开始用那种眼神……那种含含混混，好像在暗示你 _他并不知道自己在做什么，而你最好也不要太清楚这一点_ 的那种眼神，盯着他，”嗯哼。“他答应了一句，倒好像Ajay是提出了一个问题，”你知道，你小时候有一次我试着想给你喂点甜酒。对，就是甜酒，巧克力里那种。你妈妈骂了我，让我真的是很沮丧。她说小孩子不该碰这个，不能这样。这让我怀疑我的小姑娘……不，实际上，你知道吗，有一段时间你妈妈禁止我在你面前说那个词？那个F打头的词？从那时候开始，我就知道压抑自己和找不到一个词形容自己的感觉有多不好受。我是说，看在老天的份上，那些说不出话来的人是怎么过活的？都像你一样吗，Ajay？就那么，“他又古怪地笑了一下，把酒瓶斜倚在自己身上，好腾出双手来在自己脸侧打了一个奇怪的手势，好像是想形容什么他妈的鼓鼓囊囊的东西，”气鼓鼓的，脸都红起来，还要惜字如金？要我说，你他妈的早该骂出来了。永远别过度压抑自己的欲望，孩子，那会很不好受的。“

 

　　Ajay木讷地，在自己反应过来之前就点了点头。 _这不意味着我同意他_ ，他脑子里又一个狡猾的声音在低声窃语， _我只是应付他。因为我知道我并不是那样的。我和他没有任何的相似之处。_

 

　 _而且他说的话压根没有一句不操蛋的。_ 他慢慢地，压抑地想， _我怎么可能同意他的任何一个字？_

 

　　”话说回来，我这样就想到了，也许你并不适合我自创的那些故事。因为你见到的和Yuma并不一样，而且……好吧，我其实也不想你那个样子。我老老实实地拿着书，呆板地给你念……但你并不满意，也许是因为我自己并不真的怎么欣赏那些故事，又或者我浪费太多精力在观察Ishwari的字迹上了，她的字体很好看，而且从来不写到凯拉那些乱七八糟的故事。哦，这个嘛，其实你也不用知道太多。你根本不懂。“

 

　 _不懂什么？_

 

　　但Min没有给他发问的机会。他只是自顾自地那样讲下去，身体前后摇晃，目光与其说盯着Ajay不如说是在盯着他身后的某一块阴影，眼睛像是一块没有抛光过的镜子般倒映出某种阴暗粘稠到化不开的东西。”但你也一直没睡着，我都不好奇这是为什么了。我也没别的可做，只能再给你读一遍，在你能烦死人的叫声和哭声里。这种场景其实让我想起了些别的东西，我就带着这种感觉终于看进去了点什么——然后，我竟然发现这其中有些奇怪的，我没法忽视的东西。比如说——它们足够说服你，但我却甚至无法安抚你。这真是好玩。你从故事里得到了些好让你自己睡着的满足劲，是我甚至都没法体会的。不不，这个，这个玩意，其实并不在于那些可笑的国王啦，悲哀的公主啦，或者是深沉却滑稽，还他妈搞笑得要死会说人话的动物。我觉得你看到了些我看不到的，我读不懂的。你睡着之后Ishwari走进来，我问了她点东西，然后要命地发起火来。“

 

　　”但你还在睡着，我俩都不愿意吵醒你。我就一边用手指比划一边打算往外走，找个你听不见的地方冲她大吼大叫之类之类的，或者反过来。但Ishwari不愿意，她就用那双，啊，那双眼睛盯着我，然后也好像疯了似的比划，疯的跟我一样。现在想想这个场景大概就像是什么见鬼的情景喜剧一样，背后要配上录好的掌声则效果更佳。后来我……“

 

　　Min突兀地沉默下来。而Ajay却发现自己似乎无法摆脱这样一个想象出来的场景：幼年的他酣睡在床上，Min和他妈妈则分立两侧，两人神情狰狞而顽固，手指都在飞速疯狂地比划，无声地比划。他们或许看起来就真的像一对夫妻一样——一种统一的，莫名的，寂静的怒火。

 

　　突然间，Ajay发现自己对于Min和Ishwari之间的关系似乎从来没有任何一种幻想——他连事实都并不愿意承认。

 

　　 _也许这一切都是一场噩梦。_ 他伸出一只手揉了揉自己僵硬的脸，再一次听到远方传来动物的尖啸。他低下头，看到Min被拉长的，酷似一个受刑者的影子。

 

　　”总之……“他看到Min摇了摇头，欲言又止。 _怎么，猫把你的舌头叼走了？_ 不合时宜的幽默窜进了Ajay的大脑，几乎想让他不管后果地大笑出来。

 

　　Min伸出一只手放在身侧狠狠抓住了酒瓶，细细的瓶颈在他手中却算得上巍然不动。过了一会，他突然用另一只手狠狠地抹了一把自己干燥的面孔，像是一个蹩脚的画家想要抹开一张面具上的半干的油彩。

 

　　但畏惧的感觉已经接近麻木。这也许也是因为Ajay相信他已经到了一个低到不能再低的低谷——事情不可能变得更糟糕了。他缓慢地低下头，翻开制作精致的空白封面，映入眼帘的是破破烂烂的古老扉页，在右下角，则是以已经被岁月冲淡了的墨迹写着的一行娟秀的小字：Ajay Ghale。

 

　　 _噢。_ 他仿佛听到自己心中什么机械的部分开始转动，发出脆弱又吵杂的叮叮咚咚的声音。 _Min的故事有一部分是真的。_

 

　　 _那能说明什么呢？你觉得就这样你就可以做点什么了？_

 

　　 _因为什么？_

 

　　刚才在Min说话的时候，有一种感觉在他的心中流淌，而现在则像岩浆一样逐渐凝固成了坚硬又灼热的东西。他又翻开一页，看到标题《渔人与他的灵魂》。

 

　　一种隐隐约约的记忆在他的心里升腾，盘旋，像是烟雾一样有些模糊他的视线。不，即使这样，那也是不对的。某处的扭曲，却并不妨碍其成为一个整体。就好像一个人，即使他的四肢碎裂，脊椎被打断，甚至脑袋被拧了下来——那也并不妨碍他成为一个人。但某些人，尽管保持了肢体上的完整，但这却并不妨碍他依然 _有某些部分被完完全全地打碎了_ 。他被破坏的是如此严重，以至于乍看之下你会对他产生一种……错觉。

 

　　他抬起头，而Min正在打量着他。他的身体佝偻着，手撑着膝盖，细细地打量他，如同一只面对着猎物的肉食动物在思考从哪里下嘴一样。他的眼神清醒而冷酷，却又有种似乎是很接近人类的，在流转着的东西。霎时间，Ajay发觉Min可能确实是喝醉了，但同时却又比他一生中的大多数时间都要清醒得多。

 

　　因为比起野兽，那更让他想到阿努比斯，又或者是想到为了什么东西驱赶着自己的一部分的一些东西。

 

在这些东西看来，恐怕没有什么是不可以割裂的。你可以一边热爱炎热，一边钦羡寒冬；一边狂饮鲜血，一边憧憬生命；一边虔诚地对神告解，一边狂笑着将神像打成碎片，混进猪圈的烂泥里。

 

　　 _他可以一会觉得自己是受害者，一会自认是刽子手。_ Ajay想， _最妙的是，人人都是这样。就好像随便谁都可以一边爱一边伤害一样。_

 

　　”你看，事情就是这样的。我没有告诉你一切是因为我不觉得你需要知道这么多。那些写故事的人也是这么想的——所以，只有部分的，这些，我能告诉你的东西才足以让你安眠。而不是小时候就会编话诓我，长大管我叫‘ _霎昂_ ’。不，我不是不满故事的这个部分。我只是突然明白了这中间少了些什么东西，少了点——比如说，按你妈妈的话讲，少了一个人人都会有的夜晚？“

 

　　Ajay看到他抬起头看过来，两只手都向这个方向伸出，按在铺陈着阴影的白色被子上，像是按在一汪灰色的毒药里。他看向他的眼睛头一次显出一种可怕的真诚来，就好像他是真的希望Ajay能好好听听这些话，好像这些话并不是他打算这么大声地讲给自己听的。

 

　　他用余光瞥了一眼，看到空了的酒瓶被扔在地上。Min半撑着自己的身体，以那种可笑的好像瑜伽姿势的扭曲体态望向Ajay。

 

　　 _他什么也看不到，包括你。_ 什么东西这样笃定地对他说， _至于这些冗长又毫无意义的……毫无意义的……_

 

　　 _找不到一个词形容自己的感觉会有多不好受。_

 

　　 _但那并不是我的感觉。_

 

　　”当你意识到自己缺少什么东西时，你总会有一个念头先冒出来：被偷了。对，你老觉得那是你本来有的东西，是被什么人偷走的，而不觉得自己是什么先天不足。我是说，一个晚上，孩子，我们除了谈一谈又能做些什么呢？“他的姿态奇异地稳定了下来，像是在什么温暖粘稠的东西里慢慢下沉，尽管他还那么恳切地盯着他，”幸运的是，你不必等到像我这么老才能慢慢明白这种事。别让这些乱七八糟的拖慢了你的步伐。比方说——这也是你妈妈教我的，她说想让小孩明白点什么事，就要多打比方。难怪Yuma总听不进去我说话。“

 

　　Min并未靠近他一步……他坐在一个安全范围之外，Ajay的可控范围之外，而一双变得恳切的眼睛黏在他身上。他没有像往常那样抓着Ajay的胳膊，搂着他的肩膀，或者按在他的后颈上，逼他承受那种他们两人之中只有Min在享受的亲近。而现在，Min坐得离他那么远，Ajay却第一次深深地感觉到自己的什么东西在被攫取与被侵犯。

 

     而他的愤怒，厌恶，憎恨，都已经麻木了。他积蕴的情绪都像是被麻痹毒素侵入的神经以及神经控制下的肌肉，并未消失却陷入了一种致命的沉默。

  

   “我……”他张开嘴，而脸颊上的肌肉却似乎颇为不满，带来一阵刺痛，“我在训练的时候，我觉得有点累，却能觉得我没有我想的那么不舒服。”这个声音听上去很茫然，还有点可能因为沉默过多带来的沙哑。 _他以前听上去就是这样的吗_ ？“因为这需要一个时间去适应……我们都不是自愿的，所以我记得，好像有个日本人还是什么的，从头抱怨到尾，还有几个人在附和他，当然，是在别的人听不到的地方。我没时间这么干，也觉得这样没什么用。但是我也不会假装我反对他或者我喜欢他这么说。总之，那感觉还挺怪的。有点像是我突然之间能理解他们了，但也依然谁也看不懂。”

  

   “我能理解，孩子。”

  

   他不理Min，自顾自地说下去。他感觉到自己在拼命回忆那种在阳光下因为被罚或者例行的跑步，汗水变得好像是他的负重的一部分，紧紧地贴在他的皮肤上。而在那一刻，很多在很长时间内困扰着他事情都变得无所谓了——它们并没有消失，只是它们在他的生活里所产生的意义消失了。

  

   就像是，他自己消失了一样。

  

   “那时候有好几个军士指导我们。除了体能训练一类的，我们有几个很怪的项目，没人喜欢这些。那些……大多是先给你讲一些东西，然后他们会再告诉你一遍，最后则是实践。这三个部分有时候按顺序来，有时候他们会随机的突然地这样说，让我们照做。”他伸出一只手摩挲着自己的额头，“其中一个是这样的：他们教你如何含含混混地说话。”

  

   “说话？嗯？”Min刻意的柔和的声音像一只手扼住了他的喉咙，逼他把无论想说的什么都吞回去——他的舌头僵硬在嘴里，好像粘在冻得冷冰冰的金属棒上一样粘在上颚上，动弹不得。还有一股铁锈味。

  

   Min知道他想说什么。还很清楚他为什么要这么说。

  

   “这么说也不太恰当。”他听到他的声音冷淡，顽固地继续了下去，继续浪费时间。“不如说教我们怎么对异教徒告解，祷告或者诸如此类的什么玩意。尤其是当我们对着摄像机和枪口的时候，他们说不要盯着镜头看，如果有人要求你非要这么做，那么你就抬起眼睛——如果你还能控制自己，不是软成了一滩烂泥——那就抬起眼睛，做出你能想象出最镇定的样子。含含混混地那样，做他们要求你做的事，念他们想要你念出来的东西。这样，他们——我们的国家，”或者任何还有可能救你的东西，“就能知道你还没有……嗯，你还残留着些自己的意识，我猜。”

  

   Min盯着他，“你确实……很了不得，我的孩子。”

  

   Ajay冷酷地回视着他——或者说，他尽力想让自己看起来冷酷一点。但他的手指却焦灼地摩挲着自己的额头，他的视线越过自己的指缝，觉得自己好像是待在一个手指做成的牢笼里。

  

   “那么，你想向我告解吗？就现在？”Min摊开手，就好像缴械那样似乎想让Ajay看到他的毫无防备，“或者要我逼你说些什么？噢，我不是神父也不是那些发了疯的阿訇，不过我随时可以给你找一个来。你想玩‘士兵和恐怖分子’的游戏——我？我对你总是毫无意见的。你喜欢觉得自己被逼迫，我就可以给你这种感觉。一切都是以你为中心的，我的孩子。你不明白，你只需要考虑一个问题——玩完这个游戏，下一个游戏，你还想要什么？”

  

   Ajay的手指从额头上划到了眼睛下。倏忽间，他心里的那些幻象：士兵，训练，太阳，全都突然化为了齑粉。因为那些都变得毫无意义了。因为他就要消失了。他坐在那里，看着Pagan Min盯着他，头发上染出来的，不自然的金色反射出暗淡的光泽。他突然间意识到了什么，就好像一个人满身大汗地摔下了床才算是从噩梦里清醒了过来，紧接着他喘了口气想站起来，却发现自己 _没有腿_ 。

  

   当魔鬼要你许愿的时候，它们可能远比精灵更真心实意。

  

   Ajay侧了侧头，嘴唇嗫嚅了几下让他一下以为自己似乎说出了什么，但Min的神情告诉他并非如此。他的手指抓着自己的头发，一会收紧一会放松。与他相比，Min看上去则自在得多。而且似乎完全清醒了过来。

  

   _自由。_

   在某一个瞬间，Ajay以为自己会开始大声咆哮，跳起来把装着Gary短信的手机摔在Min的脸上。他看到自己跳下床，把拳头全砸在这个造成了一切不幸的混蛋身上，他抓住他的头发，拖向……然后听到窗外响起警报，听到那种证明了血肉之躯可以多接近死亡的闷响，听到某人压抑的,含混的笑声。

  

   “嘘，你还好吗？你看起来……”

  

   _噢，我是说，自由。_

   “我想要你死。”

  

   什么都没发生；什么都没改变。

  

   Min眨了眨眼，“噢。”他说，神情就好像是Ajay发起烧来迷迷糊糊地向他要了个冰激凌，“这就是你思考后的结果？你确定了？”Ajay看着他挑起眉毛，一种真诚的嘲笑，“你最好能想清楚，万物万事都有代价，我的孩子。”

  

   “别他妈再叫我你的孩子了。”Ajay觉得那些空气都似乎在涌向他的头，让他头晕目眩。他握紧拳头，从牙缝里挤出一种类似冷笑的闷哼，“你是不敢去死吗？你答应过我可以得到我想要的一切。”

  

   “但我没说过你不会付出代价。看看你的选择吧——哎，我可不是那种无论谁想要点什么都会说‘有本事自己来拿的’无聊的决斗爱好人士。妈的，你想怎么弄死我都可以，我不会反抗的，真的。当然，我希望我最后的回忆不会是和你在Noore的竞技场里赤诚相见。但你要注意，这可是个一次性交易。”

  

   “什么……”

  

   “你的人生可不能随我一起结束呀，孩子。这就让我们来看看你还剩下点什么：一，你无论怎么干掉我，枪杀，扼死，还是打算咬掉我的舌头，我不在乎——但当我，比如说就躺倒在这里吧，”他好像突然激动了起来，猛然站起身赤脚踩在硬邦邦的羊毛地毯上，两只手在身前比划着一个圈子，“首先，你得跨过我的尸体，或者你愿意浪费点时间做些什么泄愤的事情。不管怎么说吧，我可能就在，”他向下挥了挥手，好像是在和Ajay看不见的地狱景象打招呼，“就在那希望你能一切顺利，我相信他们大概已经给我预留了位置。”他突然抬起头直直地看向Ajay，那个表情只能让他想起Min问他：‘你妈妈没有提到过我？’

  

   没有。他想，而且我希望她永远不会。

  

   “你的窗户用的是特种玻璃，而且是上锁的。你永远不可能太过小心，对吧？窗户外面安着些功能复杂，我也不太搞得懂的什么报警系统。你只要知道它们的效果会让你很惊讶，他妈的万分惊讶就可以了。总之，我不太会相信你能从窗户怎么跑掉。尽管这一切的设计初衷是保护性的，你知道，就像博物馆一样。但看来它的可逆性也很出色。好了，我们再来说门。”他快步走到门边，背对着Ajay不知道坐了什么。犀利的哨声立刻从窗外传来，与此同时，Ajay几乎立刻听到门道中响起了军靴沉重迅猛的脚步声，枪械撞击的声音还有士兵大惊小怪的叫声。

  

   “没事！解散！”Min提高声音大喊了两句，接着又忍不住笑了起来。

  

   Ajay听着那些噪音都慢慢远去，平息下来。而且似乎没有人敢抱怨一句。

  

   “噢，不要摆着那种表情嘛，你个没有幽默感的小狗屎。”他停顿了一下，快步走了回来，“Gary还把那些CCTV装得到处都是。”他半真半假地抱怨道，坐在Ajay的床上——比刚才的任何时候都近。然后慢慢地眨着眼睛，似乎看不清什么东西，“事实就是，”他的口气缓慢而平板，“如果你那么急着拿到你的礼物的话，男孩，你就得永永远远待在Kyrat了，而且，如果他们真的认真执行我的遗命，你就得永永远远跟我待在一起了。”

  

   Min的语气让恐惧顺着Ajay的脊背向上爬，而恐惧则是一种多脚有毒的虫子。他松开自己的手，发现手心里全是粘稠的冷汗。

  

   “为了让你不至于觉得不公平，我们再换一种假设。”他好像很开心地说，“这次嘛，我们把场景移到室外。庭院中，花园里，树林中——我没提到我打算带你去打猎吗？——你再次不管怎么着地干掉我，并且成功地瞒过了我护卫队的耳目。然后在整个Kyrat的通缉令的包围中一路不知怎么着跑到了印度或者爬上了喜马拉雅山，这我可管不着，你在印度找到美国大使馆，恳请那些骄傲愚蠢的鬼佬把你，一个背着死去的独裁者通缉令，没有护照没有ID没有驾照没有任何能证明你自己身份的东西的人引渡回国。说真的，孩子，我都不愿意去想要是他们把你交还给了Kyrat要怎么办。我们就算你成功回到了你伟大的，被邪恶资本充斥的祖国吧。而这时候，你已经变成了一个杀人犯，那些CIA啦，就会反反复复地，不让你睡觉吃饭地问你‘你知道调查表明对独裁者的成功暗杀可以显著提高该国的民主转型的概率吗？’你可能会说你不是暗杀，你得解释这是个什么见鬼的礼物，而且没人会相信你。”

  

   “又或者，你找到一个蛇头。事情可能一下就会变得容易很多了。除了你不再是Ajay Ghale，从一个骄傲的国民——别那么看着我，这不是你们最爱的一类口号吗？——变成一只被移民局追着打的丧家之犬，跨国罪犯。”Ajay睁大眼睛，看着Min露出一副仿佛在欣赏回味着什么的表情。

  

   “噢，”Ajay觉得自己听上去绝望而萎靡，“你是说我不应该尝试要你的命，就因为我要付出的代价太大了。”

  

   “嘘……孩子，你搞错了。这其中的问题不在于代价会不会太大，因为从来就不会缺人去做些代价奇高的事。有些人称这种人为勇士，尽管我觉得他们太蠢——但是，如果你想要个类似‘Kyrat勇士’的头衔的话，我是完全没意见的，虽然我个人还是觉得‘Kyrat之王’更好听一些。关键其实是在于，你认为你付出的东西值得吗？”有一瞬间，Ajay发现自己竟然正在认真地听对方讲话，就好像那不是一堆狗屎一样。

  

   而更让他绝望的是，他认为Min说得是对的。

  

   “所以你就是要这样永远关着我吗？”Ajay憎恨这个问题，因为它听上去太痛苦也太无力，这不像他，“这就是你的计划吗，Pagan？ ”这是某种形式的报复吗？报复Mohan杀死了他的女儿？还是报复Ishwari离他而去？Ajay的某一个部分知道他自己这是在胡思乱想，他的手指不断地松开又蜷紧，一遍遍地用指节碾过他的《渔人与他的灵魂》。

  

   我能用灵魂换点什么？他混乱地想道。有人想换永远留下，就有人想换永远离开。这很公平。尽管不可能。

  

   “不，怎么会呢，”Min突然靠近过来，一把就抓住了他的手臂，让他汗毛倒竖。但比这个更吸引Ajay的则是他脸上那种状似真实的惊讶，“天啊，怎么会呢，你难道就是这样想的吗！”

  

   “我只是想提供给你一个选择，也是我自己的选择：把我能有的一切都给你，比方说，一个国家。”Min突然伸开双臂把他抱在了怀里，以一种不可抗拒的姿态贴住他僵硬的身体。

  

   在Ajay的幻想里，他立刻跳了起来，嘴里谩骂着，诅咒着，眼睛狂乱惊惧地转动，对准门冲了出去——但实际上，他只是麻木地眨了眨眼，感觉到Min的体温渗过薄薄的丝绸，感觉到他们心脏跳动的节拍都开始逐渐趋同。突然之间，他听到一声叹息，然后则是Min把下巴放在了他的肩膀上，发梢扫过他的耳际。

  

   “我所想的，是一个你可以真正自己去创造自己的愿望的机会。不止是要什么有什么，关键在于，你终于可以最大限度的忠于自己，忠于你身上最诚实的那种欲望。我一直愿意相信，是你妈妈的灵魂藏在那双眼睛之后，但我一见到你就意识到我自己错了。你妈妈知道我不知道的，就像我说过你无法离开，因为你无处可去。”Min的吐息低缓而细致，在Ajay的耳畔如同一种他言语的伴奏。像是在形容什么悠长又混乱至极的东西。

  

   “你妈妈，她比我更懂得，去做一些坏事——以防你自己可能做出更糟糕的事来。但我那时候还太年轻，不知道事情就是在权衡之间掉下天平落地生根结出苦果的。我太清楚自己了，就好像，如果我在粤语里找不到一个词能形容自己的感觉，我就会去查印地语，英语，操蛋的波兰语……Dom*。我总是在钻研要怎么满足自己比较好，你妈妈的事恐怕就是我第一次也是最后一次让步了——我不管自己，她想离开，我就让她离开了。”他感觉到Min的胳膊环绕着他，似乎越收越紧，又似乎只是他的错觉，“但我从来没觉得那是个明智的决定。”

  

   “但我相信，你嘛，会愿意去找出那个最优解……你乐意看到人们开心地活，那么你就会这么做。到那时候，你就会更懂得自己是谁，是怎么样一个人。之后你就会学会怎么做决定，而我是不会妨碍你的。等我觉得你不需要我的时候，我就会自己离开——你是想派人来杀了我，还是任我自己狂欢一刻，也照样随你的便。然而，在很久很久之后，等到你觉得事情开始变得无聊了或者随便怎么样的时候，你就可以找到一个你愿意把一切交给他的人，然后就把一切交给他，或者杀了他。”Min在他的肩膀上低笑了两声，气息喷到了他的耳廓上，“事情就是这么简单，Ajay，就是这么无聊。没什么严重的。你以为你为什么要回Kyrat来？”

  

   Ajay发现自己的眼睛黏在书上，他的手摊在两边，似乎所有的力气都被抽光了。“我妈妈……”他的嘴不自主的开合，枯涩的声音里似乎还有什么东西在挣扎。

  

   “是的，我亲爱的，我觉得她知道。”Min柔声细语地说，似乎是想让Ajay死在他的怀抱里。Ajay感觉到一阵战栗，但他不知道那是不是因为Min。“我觉得 _你妈妈_ 全都知道。”

  

   在Ajay Ghale的想象里，Pagan Min把头搁在他的肩膀上，固执地盯着一块淡色的阴影，双眼里闪烁着种晦暗不明的东西，像是在期待着一种启示。好像Ajay的回应就是他的启示，他的某种藏宝箱的金钥匙，他在乎的某种新东西。

  

   他突然发觉自己口干舌燥。 _而童话曾经足以说服我，尽管我好像忘了什么。_ 但他已经不在意了，因为那无疑都 _无足轻重_ 。

  

   他抬起手，眼睛却向下看到他那些脆弱的，老旧的书页被他的手无意识地压出的皱褶。他皱了皱眉，伸手压在Pagan的肩头，感觉到自己的肌肉因为过度紧绷而酸痛。

  

   “嗯？”

  

   他还没有放开他的意思，而他也不打算拿开自己的手。

  

   “我们什么时候可以去打猎？”

  

  

 

 

   如果你经历过，你就会发现真正的梦魇是一种很有意思的东西。你在深夜睁开眼睛，湿漉漉的头发裹着一颗茫然困惑的脑袋，像是一些水草吸附在水底的石头上。你下意识地抠抠这里挠挠那里，掀开被子又盖好，发现你什么也想不起来。

 

　你掀开被子是因为忘记了你还没有醒来。

 

 

 

 

 

 

FIN.

 

 

 


End file.
